Camping? Well, there had been better ideas already!
by Zentauria
Summary: Actually, Tenma just wanted to practise a bit. And Jeanne Carter just wanted to go for a walk, landing in her favorite anime wasn't exactly her target. Now, both of them have a problem. And the planned camping trip also ended up quite... interesting, to say the least. How many worlds are there actually?
1. Better no have a date with a tree

**Recently, I noticed that my stats are kinda depressing regarding no reading further after the first chapter. And after re-reading, I realized it's understandable, I didn't like that chapter too much myself. Now I reworked it and I hope it's a bit better. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, it's characters or the song 'Kimi ga ireba' and I do not earn money with them!**

* * *

"Mama! I'm going for a walk!", I shouted into the kitchen. My mum looked at me with faked dismay.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?", she asked grinning.

"I kidnapped Jeanne and took her place to plan an alien-invasion!", I replied sarcastically. Now this was starting again!

"Okay, sunshine! Dinner is ready in about half an hour, please be back at this time!"

"Roger!" Huh, Lady Fortune seemed to have mercy with me!

It's not like my mother was wrong. Once I was inside the apartment, I didn't leave it so fast again. My laptop and my books were there after all! My siblings weren't too different with this. My sister indeed loved doing sports outside, but to bring herself to start with it is kinda hard for her. And my brother... Ha, you've never seen such a sloth bear! He sat on his sofa all day long and played video-games.

I grabbed my jacket since it was autumn already, and of course my headphones couldn't miss as well! I'm unable to live without music. I also took my mobile and my keys and put them into my pockets.

I admit that don't like walks so much. I'm more the practical-thinking kind and don't go anywhere without a target usually. But the weather was nice and I wasn't allowed to spend more than one hour a day with my laptop. That's barely sufficient for three episodes of Inazuma Eleven, but since I started my fan-being, many time passed already. (Also time my mother didn't look, hehe! But don't tell anyone!) Now the anime is over, it's easier. Of course I watch some episodes sometimes, but it isn't an addictivity anymore.

Outside I took a deep breath at first. I always forgot how good fresh air feels in the lungs! I lived in the suburbs of my town, behind the house the fields were starting. Well, not exactly behind the house, five minutes of walking had to be dealt with, but you can have a wonderful walk out there. A labyrinth of ways which almost call for exploration!

At first I took a path I knew, then I turned a corner. I'd find the way home anyway, in case of need just follow the TV tower. I walked along a small river and glanced around to make sure no one was around, then I started to sing. "Yuuhi no naka hibiku..." My music teacher took the view that I was a horrible singer. However, that shouldn't prevent me from doing so. But well, I wasn't keen on being frowned at because I sang in _Japanese_.

After a while, a tree lay across the path. _Na, that's what I like! Fun's beginning! _Unfortunately, the fun was just short. Crossing a tree needs a time rage which you can hardly call so.

After my climbing act I looked at my watch. I was on my way for about a quarter of an hour now, I should consider returning, even the weather changed and it became overcast. Rain was in the wind, but didn't want to turn around yet. I just crossed a tree! So I kept going, the paths were connected anyway, I would end up somewhere.

Soon, I approached a group of trees the way went through. It looked kinda funny, like a tunnel made from leafs and branches. It reminded me of a day when I was still in kindergarten and the woman who was responsible for my group took us on a walk. I can't remember where it was or how much time passed since then, but it doesn't matter anyway. We went through a gate which was covered with tree branches. Our... let's say teacher... told us little naive children that we could wish something while passing.

The memories made me grin. _People are talking a lot if the day is too long. Hmm, if a wish would be granted to me, I would like to make a trip to the IE-world. I feel the urge to slap Matatagi lately. Man, doesn't this tunnel have an end somewhere?! _"Hitori janai, donna toki mo..." Oops! Did I sing all the time? Well, wouldn't be such a miracle. Because I love singing so much, I often fail realizing it while my thoughts are somewhere else.

Anyway, my mind was with the song again. „Kono kokoro no oku ga atsuku natte kuru. Nani ga okite mo daijoubu saa. Nantoka naru mae ni susumeru atsu da yo. Minna irebaOUUCH!"

Well, this is going to happen if you don't pay attention. I would have hit me for my distraction, but the branch was so kind already. I landed ungently on my butt and rubbed my forehead, eyes closed. "Stupid me!"

_I think I should listen to Aki-nee next time._

_Wait, what? Aki? Did I actually think that?_

_What, what, what...?_

_**What's this?!**_

"Tenma, are you alright? I've heard a loud noise and... Oh, I see."

I blinked and put my hand back on the ground. The first thing I saw was a soccer ball lying on the floor in front of me. Yes, a floor! Not earth!

I glanced around in confusion, taking in walls, a bed, a cupboard... it looked somewhat familiar, and as my eyes landed on the door, it dawned on me.

I spotted Aki. Kino Aki! The adult version from GO, and this had to be Tenma's apartment. Wait, what? No!

_That's impossible! I can't be here, this world doesn't exist!_

_Weird thought, it does, obviously._

_The bump did something to my brain..._

_Nice conclusion, let's go along with it for now!_

_Good idea! And I try not to find this situation odd._

_Good luck! I do so, too._

Somewhat recovered from the crash, I stood up, picking the soccer ball. Aki sighed.

"How many times I told you to go outside for practise already?"

"Eh...", I drawled. "Don't know?"

_Zero._

_Quite often._

_Really?_

_Yes. But you can't practise playing soccer in confined space outside._

_No reason to damage your room, though._

_I'm not damaging it! Just myself, apparently..._

_What did you do?_

_Well, the ball rebounded from the wall and hit my forehead. And now I have a voice in my head asking what I'm doing._

_Nice! I ran against a tree and found myself in a world which couldn't exist, with a ball in front of me and a person who couldn't exist as well scolding me for things I didn't do._

_Sounds crazy._

_It does._

"Are you alright, Tenma?"

_I'm fine. Huh?!_

"I'm fine", I replied. "Sorry to make you worry. I'd better go outside now."

Aki smiled. "I'm glad nothing happened to you. Oh yes, Shindou-kun made a call! I should tell you that your team mate Nishiki can't go camping with you."

"Eh, okay... Thank you!"

Aki looked at me in worry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I tried to smile at her. "I am. I just need to get some fresh air, that's all!"

She seemed to be reassured, she smiled again and sent me to the riverbank. I stepped out on the street (It was summer!) and glanced around.

_Right._

_What?_

_You need to go to the right._

_Okay. Ehm..._

_Yes?_

_You're Tenma, right?_

There was no answer, just a chirpy, somewhat agreeing feeling I interpreted as a yes.

_And you? Are you a ghost or something?_

_What gave you this idea?_

_Well... you're possessing me after all..._

_What the...?_

Looking down at myself, I realized he was right. This wasn't my body. It was too short, too slim, too... male. I couldn't help but squeal.

_Oh my gosh! I'm a boy!_

_Calm down, please, eh... eh... What's your name?_

I took a deep breath. Okay, it's not that bad! I'm just a boy. Tenma. I'm just the darn sports-loving soccer boy Tenma!

_I'm in trouble... Oh, yes, my name's Jeanne Car- Carter Jeanne. Heh, this is confusing... Anyway, I'm not a ghost. At least I hope so..._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, I ran into a tree, but that shouldn't have killed me, right? Maybe I fainted and... Okay, I won't try to explain this, it's just gonna end up in a headache. Besides... I have to apologize for this trouble. I would release you if I could, but I don't know what's happening myself._

_Well, that's quite a problem... Oh, but you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault, right? I'm sure we can find a way out of this mess!_

_Let's hope so! Anyway, what was Aki talking about? Something about camping?_

_Yes! We have holidays now, so I planned on gathering all my team mates from Raimon and Earth... Shinsei Inazuma Japan, and going camping with them, but unfortunately, many of them don't have time._

_Earth Eleven? Don't worry, you can talk to me freely. I know about the Grand Celesta, about Raraya, Katora, Ozrock and stuff._

_Really?! But... how?_

_Quite a long story._

I'd better refrain from telling Tenma that he's a character from my favourite anime. I think it would be quite depressing to know that someone else controls your behaviour, beliefs and moves. Oh, and don't forget: **You're not existing!**

_Do you think El Dorado could help us? Or Feida?_

_Maybe? But even if, I have no idea how to contact them. Sometimes, Fei just pops up and... yeah, then he's there, but I can't make a phone call or something._

_Meaning I'm stuck up here until Fei considers it a good time to visit you?_

_Seems like. But still, there could be another possibility._

_Man, this is complicated... Hey, there's the riverbank, isn't?_

I turned around a corner and gasped. The park with the soccer field at the end looked much more impressive in reality.

_Wow, this place is amazing!_

_It is, I love being here! Hey, look! There are Tsurugi, Matatagi and Ibuki down there! Looks like they're practising Black Dawn._

I stepped up to get a better view and smiled. Watching them made me feel refreshed somehow.

_I'm glad Matatagi learnt a combination hissatsu in the end. I was afraid he'd block the ultimate hissatsu with his attitude._

_You mean The Earth Infinity?_

I hit my palm with my fist. "Infinity! It was Infinity! Thanks for the enlightenment!"

_Eh... you're welcome?_

I giggled. _I just didn't understand it so well, you know?_

"Oi, Captain! What are you waiting for?"

I winced as Matatagi yelled at me suddenly.

"I'm coming!" I took a deep breath and ran down the slope to join the three boys. It was getting tricky now.

"Hey guys!", I smiled.

"Tenma", Tsurugi greeted. Still an odd feeling to be referred to with this name.

"Captain", Matatagi spoke up again. "Ibuki told me about your plan on going camping. I can't come with you."

"Why not?", I asked him, slightly disappointed. If I have to stay in Tenma's body, at least I want to have some fun!

Matatagi clenched his teeth as he lifted a ball with his foot and made a bicycle kick, surprising Ibuki who had been leaning against the goalpost since my arrival. He became an amazing forward.

Once he landed on his feet again, more or less forcibly looking in another direction, he answered: "I can't pay for it."

"Really? But... oh... yeah, right..."

_What is it?_

_I just thought about the contract-stuff, but Kuroiwa disappeared at Faram Orbius. Matatagi was supposed to get money for a house, remember?_

_Now you mention it... I almost forgot about this during the Grand Celesta._

_Understandable._

_Anyway! Tell him it's no problem. It won't cost so much, so Kidou-san offered to pay for the trip. And I also thought about his brothers already, they can stay with Aki-nee._

_Wow, so you can actually organize something!_

_..._

_Sorry._

"You don't have to pay for it, none of us has to. If you want to come with us, Aki-nee would look after Shun and Yuuta."

Matatagi still hadn't turned back to me. "I'll think of it."

I wasn't really satisfied, but I knew I wouldn't get more from him for now, so I left it. "Well, okay..."

"Let's continue practise!", Ibuki suggested, finally saying something, too. "I will stop Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane someday!"

I laughed sheepishly. "Good luck!"

_Wow, that's what you call ambitious! Did he ever tried?_

_Yes, he asked me to shoot at him with it once, but... Well, he was really frustrated afterwards._

_I can imagine. Still overestimating himself, right?_

I could sense amusement somewhere in my chest. _That's what makes him Ibuki, I suppose._

_You're right. But now, there is a little problem..._

* * *

******Okay, it's much thinking and few action for now, but it'll change. And the Fantasy genre isn't there for fun either.  
I hope I conveyed the situation understandable, that's the most important thing for now.  
And no, it isn't a self-insert, though I have to admit that it looks like one. I don't write stuff like this usually, so...  
Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Soccer? How is this working?

**Here I am with a new chapter. Sorry for the waiting time, but I have this weird thing called 'real-life' and it eats writing time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters, they belong to Level-5! Only my OC belongs to me!**

* * *

"Eh..." Tsurugi asked me to have a duel against him, which means trying to steal the ball from him. Quite usual stuff, but this didn't prevent me from standing there and stutter. "Eh..."

Tsurugi narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you alright?"

"W-W-Well... I think I'll try?"

That was... not exactly the most clever thing to say, but what else should I have done?

Tsurugi lifted a ball with his foot, still doubtful, I could tell. I wasn't really confident either, it would have been helpful to have a bit more time on my own to get used to my new body. Height, muscles, abilities... Suddenly I noticed that all these things differed. I couldn't estimate this body's movements.

I took a deep breath. Mulling over it wouldn't help me further, I just had to do it. Watching Tsurugi closely, I tried to figure a pattern or something like this out, a weakness I could base a charge on. And, to be honest: I couldn't. So in the end, I charged on Tsurugi without a clue what to do. I almost fell over my own two feet, my run was barely balanced, and as soon as I reached Tsurugi, I fell over _his _feet, not even touching the ball.

Screaming, I ended up lying on the ground, but I stood up in an instant. One of the few character traits Tenma and me actually had in common: I wouldn't give up!

I charged on Tsurugi again, who grew more and more worried with every move, his eyes revealed it. Also Matatagi and Ibuki stopped their penalty training and watched, and I tried to ignore them.

It was like an eternal loop. Running, missing, turning around, running, sometimes broken by a fall. It reminded me of Tenma's and Tsurugi's first encounter in GO, with the difference that Tsurugi had no intentions of hurting me, but I did that job quite good myself. I didn't count how often I had to fall until my legs just refused to move, my arms began to tremble while standing up and my chest felt as if it would explode.

I had to admit that Tsurugi wasn't the ace striker for nothing. After the umpteenth miss, I had to place my hands on my knees, panting.

"What's wrong, Captain?", Matatagi asked. He was somehow the most talkative person around since Ibuki mostly talks about himself and Tsurugi didn't make a tone at all. "You're acting like a complete beginner!"

_At least he hadn't said 'failure'. He's capable of this, I'm sure._

_Might be, but he knows me. Anyway, what's wrong?_

_Take a guess! What does it look like?_

_Eh..._

There was a short silence in my head and I rolled my eyes. (Good thing I was looking down at my knees and my bangs covered my eyes. Else, the others could have seen it. I had to pay more attention to my behaviour.) _I can't play soccer, silly!_

_Oh..._

_Exactly my opinion. Any creative suggestions how I could explain this?_

_Ehm... no. No, sorry._

_I don't have an idea either. That's no good... After all this running, I can't even say I'm feeling bad. It would be implausible._

"Tenma", Tsurugi interrupted my little conference with said boy. "Are you not well?"

Wait... what? Looked like I was thinking too much again. Boys can be so simple! "Well, eh..."

"Don't push yourself!", Ibuki advised. "Earth is saved, we can lean back a bit."

"And that coming from you", I muttered under my breath, which was somewhat recovered by now. "Thank you, Ibuki! I think I should return home and catch some sleep."

_Catch some sleep?_

_Do you have a better excuse? Although, even if, now it's too late. So... could you lead me to another soccer field or at least a meadow where I can catch some **practise**?_

_Sure!_

I picked the soccer ball I brought along and let this chirpy something in my chest take over my feelings. Suddenly, I was all fired up for practise although I never liked it too much. I needed all my self-control for not starting to run and make my little lie be blown. With a broad smile, I wished the three boys much success with their training and walked off. Tenma showed me the way to another ground, a much smaller one, and I dropped the ball after making sure no one else was around.

I shot the ball against a wall. It rebounded and I immediately shot again, again and again. During this, I noticed that this body hadn't forget the movements. As long as I didn't thought over it, I managed surprisingly well, but as I tried to predict the balls movements, I missed it.

_Looks like I have a long way to go, but at least I don't have to start from the very beginning._

_You can do it! And I'm sure soccer is happy with you practising!_

Suddenly, I burst out laughing and the ball rolled to a corner of the field, completely ignored. Tenma's happiness and my amusement caused by his habit of personifying soccer did their thing. Before I realized it, I found myself sitting on the ground and holding my sides.

"Oh boy! This is so hilarious!", I brought out between two fits. It took me quite a long time to calm down.

_I like you, you know? I have to catch up on ten years of soccer freak training, and although there is no way I can do this in a couple of days, you give me the feeling that things will work out._

_They will! Minaho and Manabe managed it from beginners to representatives of Earth, so why not you as well?_

That surely was an argument. And besides, I was in an anime, right? Everything would be possible!

With new motivation, I got the ball from the corner. Enough shooting, now it should be dribbling!

* * *

"Tada ima, Sasuke!", I greeted the old dog who lay sleepily in his dog house. He just yawned and rolled over to make me petting him, and well... I did him the favour, with a broad smile actually.

"Haha, good boy!"

It didn't seem to bother him that I was soaked with sweat. I practised the whole day and it became late, the sky was turning red already. Well, it's not unlikely this wasn't the first time.

_Do you like dogs?_

_I like animals in general. Well, at least mammals and birds..._

_Sou ka. I wonder if Aki-nee already took him on a walk..._

_I think so. I mean, he doesn't look like he's needing it now._

_You're right._

I kept on petting the dog quite a while, just enjoying the moment. The temperature was nice and the weather, too, and the air was surprisingly fresh. Also the grass I sat on felt comfortable.

Maybe it was just too good. After a few minutes, my mood suddenly dropped and I started to cry. Heavily.

_Jeanne-san?_

"I'm sorry", I sobbed. "I'm so sorry... for all this."

_Please, Jeanne-san, don't cry! We discussed this already, remember?_

"Yes, but..." _...it still torments me. I mean... I just came here and stole your life._

_That's not true! I don't know how to explain it, but... I'm not feeling bad, you know? It's like... Well, I can't control my body anymore, but my senses and feelings are still there, so I'm there as well. Don't worry!_

Sniffing, I rubbed my eyes. _But it doesn't change anything!_

Suddenly, something touched my neck from behind and I winced in shock. Turning around, I realized that it was just Aki's hand and I wiped the tears out of my face as fast as possible. Not that it made any difference, she already knew I was crying and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Aki!" I couldn't help hugging her, it was too relieving to just cling on someone with all might and feel the warmth. She hugged me back, but after a while, she pushed me back gently and looked into my eyes.

"I knew something is troubling you. Do you want to talk about it?", she asked softly and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I can't. But thank you for your comfort."

Aki stood up and forced a worried smile. "Come in. I'll make some tea."

"Thank you." Like a robot, I patted Sasuke a last time and came to my feet to follow her into the manor. I felt tired and cold, my head was empty. I hadn't the strength to even think, my legs moved somewhat on their own.

_Are you alright?_

I ignored Tenma's question and collapsed on a chair as soon as Aki and me reached the kitchen. I placed my arms on the table and put my head on them to rest a bit. Normally, I would offer my help, but this time it was just impossible for me. This day – the collision with the tree, the shock afterwards, the hours-long training, the crying fit – it was exhausting.

_Do I appear to be alright?_

_Not really, but I better ask one time too much than one time too few. Anyway, I'm glad you finally got to answer!_

_Well, my brain is working again, but I'm too worn out to cry once more, and it's pointless anyway. It won't change anything._

_We'll do it, you'll see!_

_That's not the problem here..._

I heard a low bang and raised my head, spotting a tea cup in front of me. I thanked Aki, who sat down next to me, and straightened myself completely, pulling the cup nearer. It was warm and I assumed the content had to be quite hot, so I decided to blow a bit before taking a sip.

"Are you better now?", Aki asked after a while. I managed to drink half of the cup without burning my mouth already.

"I am. Thank you." The tea did me good, but the smile I put up was still forced. _Hurry up, Fei!_

"You should take a bath", Aki recommended and I agreed in an instant mentally. Warm water, relaxing... sounded really nice! And getting rid of the dirt and sweat from practise as well.

"I will." _As soon as I find the bathroom._

_No problem! I'll lead you again!_

I sighed. _Oh boy! I would be stranded without you!_

I swear Tenma was smiling encouragingly. Or would. _Well, actually it's not too hard to find. Cheer up! Everything's alright!_

_If you say so..._

I finished my tea with one gulp and stood up as I regained a bit of my strength. I put my cup into the sink and bowed slightly to Aki to thank her again. "I'm going."

"Good night!", Aki said and I replied with the same words, then I left the kitchen. I remembered Tenma's apartment being upstairs and got there, but then I looked at the doors.

_Which one was yours again?_

_The next but one._

I entered the said apartment (I had a key with me, believe it or not!) and went directly to the closet standing in there. As I opened it, I nearly got buried by all the stuff falling out of it.

_Ever heard of the word 'tidiness'?_

_Eh, well... normally, nothing is coming out of the closet._

"Boys!", I sighed resigned. _Think I found something to ease my conscience – I'm gonna tidy up here as soon as I have the strength to do so._

_That would we be nice. Ah, towels were..._

_Here. _I picked a towel out of the bunch on the ground in front of me. _How about shampoo?_

_In my bathroom._

I glanced around, seeing another door. _Over there?_

Agreement. I stepped over to the door and opened it. _There is no toilet._

_Of course! It's not really nice to have a toilet in the bathroom._

_You thi... Culture clash. To me, it's natural to have both a bathtub and a toilet in the same room. Anyway, I accept your view. Though I think it's quite inconvenient._

_Ah, well, we might drop this topic. We accept each others views and ready. It's not like we can change it anyway._

_Yeah, let's rebuild the manor!_

_Eh..._

_That was sarcasm._

_Eh... okay..._

_I'll just take a bath now. Topic – over!_

I opened the water tap and waited until the tub was full. I decided I could take off my clothes in the meantime already, but then... I hadn't thought of it yet. Taking a bath would mean undress, and undress would mean... It wasn't my body! It was a **boy's **body!

I shook my head. _I'm gonna survive it. I saw my brother already, it couldn't be so different. Ooooh, why me? That's just... impossible! No, it has to be! But it can't! Noooooo..._

_Just do it! It doesn't bother me, really!_

_Why do you have to be so innocent? Now I'm lacking an excuse 'cause of your naivety!_

_Eh... think I won't comment on that. Come on, I thought you wanted to take a bath!_

_Well, yeah... about a few seconds ago..._

_Just do it! You can't avoid it anyway. Please!_

Sighing, I grabbed the fabric of my T-shirt. _I got it._

* * *

**Bath time - the reason why it took me so long to make myself publishing this kind of story. I was ashamed of thinking over something like this, but in the end... after reading some other stuff around here... I came to the conclusion that it's actually harmless. Hope you had fun reading!**


	3. Walk the dog

**Finally managed to come up with a new chapter! Maybe I should shorten them a bit and upload new chapters more regularly. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not earn money with them!**

* * *

If anyone asks: No, it was NOT the most interesting bath of my life. But my sense of shame has to got lost during the time – I think the next bathes wouldn't cause such a fuss again. (... I've never said that, okay?!)

After almost falling asleep in the tub, I considered it a good time to crawl out of it. Half-hearted, I put on a pyjama, brushed my hair (it didn't take too much time since Tenma's hair is much shorter than mine) and then collapsed into bed.

* * *

The alarm clock rang. Loudly. Annoying. Stinging.

Without opening my eyes, I lifted my pillow and slid under it, pressing it on my head to cover my ears, but it didn't work. Stupid alarm clock! Which idiot turned it on again? I bet it was my sister, she loves getting on my nerves.

_Sheila Carter, brace yourself! I'm gonna kill you as soon as I'm out of bed!_

_Who's Sheila?_

_My si... What?! _I almost jumped through the roof. The pillow fell on the ground, the blanket nearly, and I hurried to switch off the alarm clock.

"Silence at last!" I sighed in relief, put the alarm clock back to its place on the night stand and sat down on the bed again, scratching the back of my head.

_I'm still here._

_Seems like._

_Why do you turn on your alarm clock during holidays?_

_The earlier you get up, the more you have of the day. Plus, Aki-nee is also getting up around this time to start her work with the manor, and she makes breakfast for me. I don't want to keep her wait. And don't forget Sasuke, he's also there!_

_I see. Think I should get ready then._

I ran into the bathroom to wash myself and get dressed. With a glance out of the window, I gladly ignored the warm-looking uniform and put on a light blueish green T-shirt with a lightning bold and dark blue three-quarter-pants which seem to fit the weather better.

Armed with a brush, I stood in front of a mirror and admired my work.

_You should run around like this more often. It fits you._

_But it's not really functional for soccer practise._

_If you say so... I think it's pretty comfy. And honestly: Did Giru's uniform look functional for soccer? Or the one of Ixal Fleet? That this long fabric didn't get caught somewhere, it's a miracle! They might have stepped on it or something..._

Imagining Ozrock falling over his own cape made me burst out in laughter, I nearly dropped the brush. Tenma kinda joined in and I ended up kneeling on the floor, holding my tummy with one hand and keeping myself up with the other. This addition stuff surely caused some exaggerated reactions...

I held my breath to calm down and stood up. I finished brushing and threw the corresponding instrument on the bed.

_Eh... Didn't you want to tidy up?_

"Breakfaaaaaaast!"

_Okay..._

_I'll do it later, I promise. But now I'm hungry and I'm really looking forward to walking Sasuke. I never had a dog myself, you know?_

Humming to myself, I made my way to the door.

_Don't forget the key!_

_Oh... yeah... good idea._

I grabbed the key from the night stand (How could I even forget it? It lay just next to the alarm clock!) and walked over to the door the second time. I locked it from outside and jumped down the stairs.

"Ohayou, Aki-nee!", I greeted the brown-haired adult as I reached the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Tenma!", she smiled. "Come in and sit down, breakfast is almost ready!"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Thank you, but it's fine!"

I giggled under my breath. _Still Raimon's manager, after all._

_Somehow. Come on! How long are you planning to stand in the doorway?_

_Uhm..._

Quickly, I slipped to the table and sat down. While I was watching Aki, my conscience made its presence known again.

"Sure I can't help with something?"

"Sure!"

_Well then... That's what you call 'killing with kindness'._

_You mean, your conscience is killing you?_

_Exactly._

_Doesn't have to. I think she likes it!_

_Maybe..._

Telling myself that Aki really didn't want my help over and over again, I fought the uneasy feeling down and managed to enjoy my breakfast without major consequences. After helping Aki to clear the table, I told her I was going to walk Sasuke. I had to ask Tenma for the leash though, but it wasn't that big of a problem.

The weather was as nice as it was at the day before. The air was fresh (Well, as fresh as it could be in Inazuma Town...), the sun was shining and the temperature didn't kill me. I missed my MP3 player though. Where was it anyway? Not even my clothes were left from my world. Even if Fei would come along, where should I get an artefact?

"Tenma!"

I didn't react at first. But after a louder repetition of this name, I remembered that I should feel addressed by it and turned around.

"Aoi!"

"Ohayou Tenma!", the blue-haired girl chirped and Sasuke pulled me towards her immediately. He had quite a strength left for such an old dog.

"Ohayou!", I greeted back as we reached her. She smiled and knelt down to ruffle Sasuke's fur, causing me to do the same.

"It's like the old days", Aoi stated. "To think that we had to save the galaxy just a few weeks ago..."

"...shows how much we need reality", I finished. "It's quite relaxing."

"Indeed. I think I had enough adventure for my whole life!"

"Well, who knows what is waiting for us down the road..."

Aoi stopped patting Sasuke and giggled. "You matured", she declared. "And I like your outfit. It's rare to see you without a uniform!"

I knew my cheeks turned pink, I just knew it! Not because I thought the compliment would be justified (I'm fifteen, dammit, and I can't behave like Tenma all the time!) but because of the heat exploding in my chest taking over. "Th-Thank you!"

_See? I told you!_

_Well... yes... But still, uniform's better for practise!_

I suppressed a facepalm. The heat had disappeared as fast as it came.

_Is there space in your brain for anything but soccer?!_

_Well, there is school stuff and my friends and... and..._

_Why did I even ask? _I almost heaved a sigh, but managed to make my teeth remain clenched. _Just forget my question!_

"Say, Tenma, do you have answers from everyone now? Departure is in three days!"

"Heh?", I blurted out, wondering what Aoi might talk about. "Oh, yes... Camping, right? Well..."

_Come on, tell me!_

_But I hadn't memorized everything either!_

_Hmm... I hope you made a list or something._

_I did, but it's at home._

I decided to take Aoi's question literally. "No, I don't. Matatagi for example is still unsure. Think he doesn't want to leave his brothers behind, but I hope he'll come along nonetheless!"

The blunette giggled. "That's just like you!"

"Eh..." Grinning sheepishly, I scratched the back of my head. I couldn't think of a an appropriate Tenma-like reply. Maybe there wasn't one, according to the fact that said soccer freak didn't comment either.

"Hey, kids! Would you be so kind and go ahead? You're blocking the street!"

I jumped to my feet, startled. Spinning around, I caught the sight of a group of people, obviously tourists, with a woman in front of them who seemed to be the one talking to us.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! We'll move immediately!" I bowed and turned back to Aoi and Sasuke, realizing that I still held the leash. I hoped I didn't hurt Sasuke, but he was alright. The leash seemed to be quite long. "We should get going!" Aoi, who also had stood up by the time, nodded and I gently pulled the leash to make Sasuke getting on his four paws as well. "Sorry boy, we have to leave!"

* * *

Aoi accompanied me for a while. We talked about this and that, about soccer, the upcoming camp, and I got more and more excited about this world. Now I'm here, I should grab the chance and have some fun!

After saying goodbye to the manager and returning to Aki's manor, I did what I promised: I brought some tidiness into Tenma's apartment. Well, at first I messed it up by pulling everything out of the closet, think you can imagine Tenma's scepticism. But I needed this step to sort all the stuff and have space to put it back. It took me two hours, but I was really proud of my work afterwards. It was so nice and beautiful and everything had its place and... well, you got the point, right?

I also found the list Tenma mentioned. He said that many people don't have time, but there were enough left. Raimon plus nine is... is... well, I have holidays! No calculating, just go with the fact it's _much_.

Seeing some crossed out names, I took a pencil and did the same with Nishiki. Also Zanakurou was crossed out, apparently he had enough to do with Kabuki. I read through the whole list, letting the pencil hover above the paper. It stopped at Matatagi, the only name with a question mark next to it.

_What is that for?_

_Ehm... it was difficult to meet him. I know neither his address nor his phone number, so I tried to get him in person, but I didn't manage between school and practise. And since I had the pencil in my hand anyway, I felt like doing something with it and then... well, now's a question mark there._

I grinned. _I know that feeling. I have to do something with pencils when I'm holding one, it's like the fingers are moving on their own._

_Haha! Yeah, kind of. But I hope we'll see him again to ask him about his final decision._

_I hope so, too._

_We should have asked for his cell phone number yesterday..._

_I doubt he has a cell phone at all, but at least landline would have been kinda clever, that's right. Argh, why am I so stupid? I should have seen this coming! _I dropped the pencil and used both my hands to hit my temples. "Bakabakabakabakabakabaka..."

_Stop that! Enough! There is no way you could have predicted that, so don't be so self-reproachful!_

_But it's so much fun!_

_Eh?!_

My head fell silent, but I stopped beating myself anyway. To be precise, I froze in mid-movement as something flashed my mind. "I know his address!"

* * *

**Maybe someone recognizes the T-shirt I gave Tenma from my OC Kaito. Four words for explanation: I LOVE LIGHTNING BOLTS! (****Got it? ^-^)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Dusty trouble

**Ehm... How was this with the shorter chapters? *sweatdrop*  
I reworked the first chapter, in case you guys hadn't noticed yet. I think it's a little bit more interesting now... I hope...**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story don't belong to me, so I don't earn money with them!**

* * *

_You know it? Really?_

_Not exactly, to be honest. But I know how to find it out. You see, the house Matatagi lives in has a name. I memorized it, so we can find it on the Internet!_

_I don't think it's a good idea. We shouldn't go there uninvited._

_Since when do you care about being uninvited?_

_I never go somewhere unin...!_

_Tsurugi?_

_Eh, well..._

_Fei?_

_But..._

_Konoha? Kusaka? You keep putting your nose into everyone's business!_

_But they needed my help!_

I sighed. _Fine! I don't want to argue with you anyway. So... Do you have a laptop or something?_

Tenma seemed to be a bit unsure whether he should tell me or not. I already gave up the hope of an answer, but then: _It's under my bed._

_Oh yeah..._

Crawling under Tenma's bed wasn't the most enjoyable thing I could think of, but I had no choice. Sighing, I knelt down and let myself falling on the ground. The space between bed-bottom and floor was dusty and the air was dry. My nose began to tingle and I couldn't help sneezing.

_Did this place ever seen a vacuum cleaner?_

_Sure!_

_Really? Three times a year or what? No, more like one time in three years!_

_That's not fair! Just because I'd rather play soccer than tiding up, it doesn't mean I don't care about hygiene!_

_You're right, I'm sorry! But really... _"Achoo!" _...see?_

_Well, yes, it's about time. You may ask Aki-nee about one._

_Think I'll do so..._

Glad to leave this small room, I grabbed the laptop and pulled myself back into daylight. "So, let's see...", I thought aloud. "Socket, socket, socket... Ah, there!" I connected the laptop to the power supply and flipped it open.

_Wow, I always wondered how a Japanese keyboard might look like, but it's actually the same as back home! Well, except for the fact that there are Hiragana on it of course... Now, would you be so kind and explain me how this works?_

_Oh well, it's not too hard actually. Just type, the rest works automatically._

_Sounds doable. Oh, password! Think you have to tell me. And don't you dare saying it's sakka!_

_It isn't. It's Run-Run-Running._

I unsuccessfully tried to suppress a fit of laughter. _What? Run-Run-Running? Seriously?_

_Well, Kariya's suggestions have to be useful for something..._

_Whatever you say._

I opened the Internet and keyed 'hi no de shou' into the search box. First three words were just Hiragana and didn't cause any problems, but I had to click some time to find the right 'shou'. I didn't recognize it at first time, but at least Tenma did and cried out.

Soon, I was armed with a map and ready to go, but as I passed the kitchen door and spotted Aki, something crossed my mind.

_Say, Tenma... Do Aki and Matatagi know each other?_

_Now you ask... I think they don't. Maybe from one of the matches which took place in Tokyo, but I doubt he paid too much attention, if at all._

_Ah, well, then it's understandable he doesn't want to come._

"Hey, Aki-nee!"

The landlady looked up from the broom she was busy with and smiled. "Tenma! Where are you going?"

"Visiting Matatagi. May I bring him along? I'm sure he wants to know the person who is supposed to look after his dear brothers for a week. He... isn't the most trustful guy walking on this planet's surface."

Aki's smile became even broader. "Of course! You can bring all three of them, I'll make lunch!"

"Great!", I exclaimed happily. _He can't refuse that!_

I could feel Tenma reacting rather uneasy to this, but he kept quiet. I assumed he didn't want to accept that I have a dark side, too, like every normal human has. And that this dark side was enjoying the fact that Matatagi is forced to grab every chance of saving money he gets.

I shook my head and started humming a melody to get rid of the malicious glee and the evil voice telling me I could use this circumstance to persuade him of coming camping with us. I had an idea. It wouldn't harm anyone, it was actually an advantage. But I still felt bad about it.

* * *

"Shun!"

I had been hearing suspicious noises for maybe two hundred metres of the way now. Putting the map into my pocket, I accelerated my steps until I ran. And I saw what I expected: a fight. Shun and... one of the neighbourhood kids, I supposed.

Shun, who was distracted by my call, had to take a punch on the nose, so he focused on the fight again and didn't react to my presence anymore. Without stopping, I rushed over to the kids and grabbed the backsides of their collars to lift them up, so they couldn't beat each other anymore. Both of them were bleeding and panting, and I was glad I came along.

"You guys know that violence doesn't solve anything, don't you?"

"But Shun stole my car and doesn't give it back!", the neighbour boy protested.

I turned to Shun. "Did you?"

"He can't prove it!", the youngest Matatagi replied defiantly.

"I suppose that's a yes", I sighed resigning.

"But...!", Shun tried again and I cut him off.

"No Shun! You know you can't steal other people's things!" I set both boys down. "Hayato has enough problems already. Do you want to cause him even more?"

"No...", Shun whispered, now ashamed.

"Good! Than prove it and give the car back. And I also want to hear an apology, got that?"

Shun nodded and walked off. Time to turn to the other child: "I assume you were the one starting the fight?"

The little boy haughtily crossed his arms. "I don't have to tell you!"

"And another yes." I rubbed my temples in suppressed annoyance. "I want you to apologize, too. You hear?"

"I won't apologize! It is only his fault that I hit him!"

"No, it isn't!" I took a deep breath to calm down – anger wouldn't help me further. "I understand that you're mad with him. If someone would steal my headphones... Oh, beware! But whether I hit the thief or not is still up to me, and so it was also up to _you_! Both of you are equally responsible for this fight, and both of you have to apologize, is that clear?"

The boy was still in a huff, but agreed nonetheless. I clapped with satisfaction and shortly after, Shun showed up again, a little red toy car in his small hands.

"Ah, there you are!", I called out. "Give me the car, please!"

The boys shot me unwilling glances and Shun handed the car over to me. "Thank you! And now, go ahead! I'm all ear!"

Both Shun and the neighbour kid looked shortly at each other and then, as fast as flashlights, in different directions.

"Oh, come on!", I sighed, waving the car around. This wasn't going nowhere. As gently as I could, I explained: "Listen up, you two! Both of you did something terribly wrong. Both of you hurt each other, mentally and physically. That is really bad stuff, and you shouldn't do bad stuff. Okay?"

Slowly, the boys began to move and I held my breath. The atmosphere was tensed and I wouldn't have wondered if something exploded. Shun inhaled audible.

"I'm sorry for taking your car", he muttered hesitantly.

"And I'm sorry for punching you", the other boy replied just as low.

Well, it was better than nothing. I shook my head and returned the car to it's rightful owner, who walked off without wasting any more words.

_Wow, you did it!_

Starting to breath again, I blinked a few times. _I can't believe I called him Hayato..._

_Ehm, that's not what I meant..._

_I know, but I have two younger siblings myself. It's nothing special to me._

_But it doesn't change the fact you did it, which is really amazing!_

_If you think so... You should have seen Matatagi settling things. __**He **__is amazing. By the way, where is that spike-head when you need him?_

_Don't know?_

_That was a rhetorical question._ "Ne, Shun?"

"Yes?" Shun's voice revealed he was upset.

"Still pouting, hmm? Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

The boy didn't answer, so I shook my head. I knew this wouldn't last long, but for now, I just had to endure. "We should go inside to treat your scratches, don't you think?"

"Well..."

Shun led me to one of the many doors and knocked. Shortly after, it was opened by Yuuta, which looked kinda interesting since he barely reached the handle. "Shun! And..." His eyes widened. "Hello, Tenma-san!"

"Hello, Yuuta!", I greeted. "May I come in?"

"Sure." He pulled the door a bit wider open and I slid into the apartment. For a boys' household, it made a surprisingly neat impression.

"Nii-chan isn't here", Yuuta stated, noticing me glancing around.

"I already thought so. I'm just... orientating. Do you have a first aid box?"

Looking at his brother, the elder one nodded. "I'll go get it!" He rushed off and my gaze followed him until he disappeared around a corner, then I turned to Shun.

"Where is the kitchen?"

"It's here!"

Okay, forget what I said about the apartment being neat. The kitchen was a mess! Used plates stood on the table as well as (perishable!) food, the dishes were piling in the sink and some stuff which didn't seem to belong into a kitchen was scattered all over the room. Besides, when was the last time the floor saw a mop? And that suspicious smell...

At this sight, the big sister broke out of me. I tore open the windows and yelled: "Shun, stay in the corridor! Yuuta, hurry up! **This **is **not** bearable!"

I almost ordered Yuuta to forget about the first aid box, but Shun's wounds came first. He might catch an infection and that wasn't exactly what I was after, let alone Matatagi would make mincemeat out of me if something like this happens. So I just left the windows for now and returned to the hallway where the brothers were waiting.

"Thank you, Yuuta. Now Shun, I'd recommend you sitting down." The little boy did what I told him and I knelt down in front of him. I opened the first aid box and drew an antiseptic solution out of it. I rummaged around a bit further, but I didn't find anything I could use as an applying tool, so I sent Yuuta again to get something and he returned with cotton wool. I thankfully took it, glad I could finally begin.

"Ready? It might sting a bit!"

Shun nodded with determination and I wondered why everyone took my questions so serious, but I shrugged it off immediately. It's not like it would have been important.

I disinfected the scratches and covered them with plasters while Yuuta sat next to me, watching fascinated.

"Okay, done. Now you guys help me to clean the kitchen, don't you?"

* * *

**This is turning out longer than I expected, but it always does, so why am I actually surprised?  
****Well, I'm glad I got this done, the heat around here kills me~**


	5. Found out?

**Wuhuu, I'm back! Not melting anymore, but covered in sunburns in return! uvu**  
**Why do I have to be so pale? I'm either looking like Hiroto or like a crab! T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE nor it's characters and I do not earn money with that story!**

* * *

"Don't wanna!", Shun complained. "Cleaning is soooo boring!"

"That's right, but unfortunately, it doesn't do it itself. Listen, you two will clean the table and tidy up here – I don't think playing cards belong on a kitchen floor – and I'll wash the dishes. Okay?"

"Okay!", Shun agreed and Yuuta added: "Thank you, Tenma-san!"

"No problem. Now get going! Food into the fridge, dishes to me!"

I clapped my hands and walked over to the sink. I emptied it and placed the dirty dishes right next to it, so I could fill it with water and detergent. During this, I realized that I needed a vessel with fresh water to rinse the soap off, so I didn't waste any time and searched the cupboards for a bucket. I filled it and looked for a place on the counter which was still free of stuff and not too far away from the sink, and I actually found one.

"Okay, let's do this!"

During the next time I was busy washing the dishes and throw them into the water bucket while making Shun and Yuuta work. Both of them weren't too pleased, but they obeyed and after a while, the kitchen stopped looking like an obstacle course. Then it was an untidy kitchen.

As the room looked just acceptable, I heard a "Shun, Yuuta, I'm back!" which unmistakably announced Matatagi's arrival. The boys in question dropped everything and ran off, most likely to the source of the voice. I broke my work a bit more relaxed, I calmly finished cleaning the plate and was about to drop it into the bucket, which was quite full by the time, as Matatagi already entered the room.

"What are you doing here?", he asked directly. It was plain obvious he was upset by my unannounced visit, he didn't hide it, but it wasn't impressing me.

"Dish-washing", I answered as jollily as I could, nearly adding a 'Can't you see it?', but I controlled myself. This guy was intelligent and it wouldn't be too wise to do something suspicious. I mean, Shun and Yuuta are one thing, they're still young and naive, but _him _was something else.

Also the boy in question was struggling mentally, I saw it. "And why are you dish-washing here?"

"Because the plates were dirty. I think that's a good reason!"

This was fun. Matatagi facepalmed, but I couldn't tell whether he gave up or was about to explode.

"What – do – you – want?"

I assumed the latter. "Nothing special, just talking to you. About the camp, you know?"

"Couldn't you have done that elsewhere?"

"And where? Soccer grounds? Who guarantees me that I'd meet you before departure?"

"I don't care! You're not entitled to invade my home just like that!"

I took a deep breath. "You're right, I guess. Shall I go?"

And Matatagi did the same. "Now you're here, you can stay just as well. As long as you don't expect me to feed you, however."

"Don't worry!", I smiled, though at the same time I couldn't help thinking what an overwhelming hospitality he showed. Sarcasm end. "Quite the contrary, actually. Aki-nee said, when I'm visiting you anyway, I should bring you and your brothers with me and she'd make lunch for all of us!"

He raised an eyebrow, making me assume I caught him off-guard.

"You see, I thought you guys might like to know her since she is the one looking after Shun and Yuuta in case you, Matatagi, decide to come with us. And..." My voice trailed off. "I know how distrustful you are...", I muttered, then I shook my head. "Anyway! I need to finish the dishes!"

As I turned back to the sink, I heard a ruffling sound and Matatagi's low voice: "Look at this. Matsukaze Tenma, the housewife."

"I can hear you!", I said, eyes on the bowl in my hands. "And... did you just scratched your head?"

"Problems with it?"

"No! No, no, no!", I replied hastily and turned my gaze in his direction. "I just thought... You used to do that very often back then in Odaiba, but since your 'Nante ne!' at Sazanaara, I can't recall you doing it again."

"And I can't recall you being the observer kind. That's a statement I'd expect from Minaho."

I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head, as we were so nicely talking about it. "So, what about having lunch together now?", I asked to distract from the topic.

"Well..."

"Can we do it, nii-chan? Please!", Shun chimed in.

"Yeah! We've never been to Tenma-san's place before!", Yuuta added and I wondered how both kids were able to keep quiet until now. Maybe Matatagi taught them not to interrupt a conversation between 'adults'. Nah, if connected to him, that word sounds so negative!

"Hmpf, fine!"

"Hurray!", Shun and Yuuta cheered and I flashed Matatagi a smile.

"It won't hurt, I promise!"

He huffed and turned away to sent his brothers outside, so they could play while he would help with cleaning the kitchen.

I watched the kids rushing off happily. "I hope they don't get involved in something stupid again. That one fight today is already one fight too much."

Matatagi shot me an attentive gaze. I could almost hear his brain clicking. "So that's where the plasters come from. It was you!"

"Well, yes", I admitted, not sure whether this was a reproach or not. "When I came here, I heard some weird noise and hurried to confirm what it was, so I found Shun and another kid beating each other. I managed to stop them, but both were hurt pretty bad already, so I took the liberty to treat Shun's wounds."

While I was talking, I could hear Matatagi being busy with stuff I didn't see, my focus was on the sink. I winced as something clinked suddenly right next to me and looked up. The spike-head was armed with a dish towel and fished something out of the bucket which I assumed to be a plate.

"Be careful!", I warned. "It's a knife in there!"

"As if I'd cut myself!", he snapped and I rolled my eyes. _So sorry for being worried about your safety!_

The following time, we kept silent, simply standing side by side and doing our things. My annoyance slowly became meaningless, subsided and finally disappeared. I entered a state of indifference, washing the dishes like a machine, mentally far away.

We have a dishwasher at home, but I used to help my grandma with that stuff. She broke hers and hadn't bought a new one up to now. I kinda like dish-washing, but I hate drying. It was fine now Matatagi took over that task, but still the thought of my dear granny made me fall into some kind of lethargy.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

I rubbed my ribs after I suddenly had a Matatagi-elbow in there. I couldn't tell whether that was on purpose or not. "Geez! Apology not accepted, just so you know! I can't take it serious if it comes in such a bored tone."

The boy with the two-coloured hair just shrugged. "Fine with me."

Remember what I said about slapping him? I needed all my self-control to keep me from doing so. _Man, this guy is more challenging than Sheila and Shawn together!_

_Sheila and Shawn are your siblings?_

_Yes, they are. And they can be really annoying!_

_But you still love them._

_Was that a question or fact-finding?_

_Well, I would love to have siblings who I could play soccer all day long with!_

I chuckled. _Sure!_

"What's so funny?"

Wincing and mentally beating myself, I frantically searched my mind for an explanation. But it wasn't the first time I had to deal with that kind of question, so I quickly made something up and actually managed to sound serious with it. "Oh, I just thought about a joke Shinsuke told recently, but... it's really stupid, you see? You don't want to know, believe me!"

Matatagi narrowed his eyes at me and suddenly, I had to realize that I was shorter than him. I mean, it wasn't big news that Matatagi can look down at his younger captain, but I just became aware of it – I really loathe being overtowered. It makes me feel so petty and powerless, like a mouse. It's been a while since I had that problem the last time though, I'm pretty tall for my age, but Tenma...

"You behave really strange. And I do not mean in the sense of weird, but in the sense of..." Matatagi paused and I held my breath. What was he getting at? "...alien."

I turned back to the sink, trying to keep calm. "I hope you don't suspect me to be _that _guy."

"Who knows?"

"You understand that you'd be pretty dead now if that would be the case?"

He shrugged my objection off. "Then tell me what's up with you. Right now, you're a stranger, and I don't like that."

"I know..." Deep in thoughts, I dropped everything into the sink and scratched the back of my head. "Meh, now I have soap bubbles in my hair!", I complained more to myself than Matatagi, who had thrown the dish towel at the counter as well and placed a hand on his hip. "Anyway! I'm really sorry to bother you so much, and I'm also sorry that I have to say this, but: I can't, and I'd like to ask you not to ask any further... ah, that sounds horrible! Ask to ask, seriously?"

"Are you talking to me or to yourself?"

"Eh... both? Still, you're the one to talk! It's not like you're any better. At least before..." I waved my forearms in a way they were alternately crossed and parallel to symbolize a change. "You know?" I ceased my wild gesticulation to return to head-scratching, looking absentmindedly at the spike-head. "Come to think of it... You became awfully quiet..."

"Are you ready now?", Matatagi cut in, clearly ran out of patience. Brought back to earth, I noticed he had crossed his arms, an irritated expression on his face. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had stopped listening to me long ago.

"Eh... yeah..." I hastily continued dish-washing to have a good reason for looking away. "Sorry!"

He heaved an annoyed sigh and grabbed the dish towel. "Nothing but problems today!"

"That's not fair!", I yelled. "I can just leave you on your own with the dishes and your..." Realizing what I was doing, I interrupted myself and exhaled with a sound somewhere between a sigh and a cough. "...problems. Mah, I'm overreacting. But still, it's beyond question that you know how to drive people up the wall."

"And still, I won't apologize for being who I am."

"No one demands and no one doubts", I said in a serious tone. After that important information was spoken out, a chuckle made itself heard. Really, it was time for a bit good mood! "But I like you this way! And I don't want you to be someone else!"

It was not exactly the truth, but not a lie either. I liked him for not being a flat character. I mean, for that horde of characters, amazingly many of them are round, but still! For being one out of nine, he pushed the plot really much and kinda evolved into a main character. The character itself though... Well, I don't know. A bit too farouche, I guess.

* * *

**I was really surprised to find a French word in a German-English-Dictionary, but as long as you guys understand it...  
Just in case: It can mean something like unapproachable/unsociable, but also bitter or hostile. At least Google says so, I don't know no word of French, I'm glad I was able to identify it as a word of that nice language.****^^" (It does sound beautiful! I'm listening to French music sometimes~)**

**If there are some French people reading this: You may tell me? *puppy eyes***


	6. Crying causes stupidities - Just stop!

**Wuhu, after pestering Yuki-chan and Swaggy-chan, I managed to get my own butt in gear!**

**Okay, I think that Inazuma doesn't belong to me is self-evident, so... on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Say, Tenma!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why do you want me to come with you so badly?"

"Why not?"

"Don't answer questions with questions!"

I stared at Matatagi for a while, kinda annoyed, but also curious. I don't know, he is so... fascinating. "Because we're friends. What's wrong with wanting to go on vacation with friends?"

"That was a question again."

"So what?", I asked in a perfect I-don't-get-your-problem-style, with high-pitched voice and innocent face. "You just refuse to answer, admit it!"

For a moment, he looked like I hit him, but maybe it was just my imagination. In an instant, there was the usual Dark-Side-Matatagi again, rubbing a plate as if nothing had happened.

"What if? I'm not accountable to you."

"Indeed..." While talking to Matatagi, my hand automatically searched through the soap water for further eating utensils to wash. Now I was back to it, I realized how long I already did so and that there is nothing hid under the foam anymore. "Ah, finally done! Took me long enough!" I let the water drain off and turned to Matatagi, who wordlessly pressed his dish towel in my hands and walked off. Dumbstruck, I just had to keep my eyes on him. With slightly gaping mouth, I watched him passing me and opening a cupboard as cool as a cucumber. When he pulled a second dish towel out of it, I finally understood. _How brazen!_

_You wanted to ask him anyway, didn't you?_

_Well, yes, but that's not the point! Even if I planned on helping him, just handing me the dish towel without asking comes level with an order! And that is not exactly intensifying my wish to dry!_

_If you feel this way... But still, the result is the same, isn't? No need to get all worked up about trifles!_

_You're right. _I shook my head, surrendering. _How were you able to bear with him?_

_I..._

_Rhetorical question! No answers to rhetorical questions!_

_Then what's the sense of them?_

_I don't know, they just belong to my way of speaking!_

There was a pause and I kinda felt Tenma reflecting. I didn't know about what, but there wasn't a long waiting time.

_Look, I don't want to criticise your way of speaking, but..._

"Captain!"

I swivelled around (Matatagi had already passed me again) and nearly yelled at the speaker for catching such a bad moment, but as a matter of fact, he couldn't know. "You're absent again. Maybe you should go outside and play some soccer."

"No, thanks!"

Matatagi raised an eyebrow, making me realize my mistake. Tenma saying no to soccer? Never – ever! But me? Yes, please!

"I wanted to help you with the dishes, and I'll do so!", I tried to save what was still left to save. "Besides, I don't have a soccer ball with me."

Matatagi turned to the bucket and pretended he wasn't caring anymore. Why I'm able to tell you he just pretended? Because shortly after, he said: "I'm slowly starting to wonder whether I should worry or not..." So he was actually able to be sensitive.

I turned away again and used my not-occupied hand to rub my forehead in disbelief. Not only because of him though, but also because of myself. I had some significant mood swings the last time. Was that still healthy? Well, actually it didn't matter whether it was still healthy or not since I blamed my a-bit-out-of-nature's-laws-connection with Tenma for all that and I didn't expect it to disappear too soon. By the way... _What did you want to say? Something about my way of speaking?_

_Yes. You know, we kinda talk past each other and I'd prefer avoiding this. Maybe... I don't intend on offending you..._

_Get to the point!_

_See? That's it. You're too straight-forward. You have to stop cutting everyone off, it's really impolite. And expect to be taken serious. Sarcasm and rhetorical questions aren't too practical around here. No offence._

_None taken. But still, ceasing with all this... It's like stealing my identity!_

There was an awkward silence, it felt like Tenma had to overcome the greatest obstacle he'd ever faced. _There is nothing left to steal, do you understand? You don't have an identity. You're me!_

Do you know that feeling when someone tells you something which is freaking obvious but throws you off the track nonetheless? It's pretty awful.

I knew I had to act like Tenma, had to talk like him, doing the stuff he always does and so on – had to be him. But I hadn't been aware of the meaning of all this, that I had to adapt, to change myself completely. To give up on everything which makes me who I am – Jeanne Carter. To say it shocked me – it would be the greatest understatement which has ever been heard on that lovely planet Earth.

I felt my eyes watering, but I didn't even consider blinking. I couldn't think at all, it was as if someone had switched off my mind. As if I ran against a wall and lost all air to breathe. With my senses still working perfectly, but without seeing or hearing. It was weird.

Excruciatingly slow, a word formed itself in my thoughts.

_No._

The first tears rolled down my cheeks, and they became more with every second.

_No! I can't..._

"MATSUKAZE!"

The loud and angry voice which reminded me of Matatagi's existence (and by the way told me that it wasn't the first time he tried) was not exactly helpful. I winced and span around, dropping the dish towel during the process. It was a natural shock reaction with the just as helpful consequence the forward could see the tears.

"What...", he started, obviously clueless how to handle a crying soccer captain, but got cut off by me stepping up and throwing my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I know it was downright stupid, but I didn't care at this moment. I didn't care about him becoming stiff and tensed, I didn't care about both of us being boys (at least technically), I didn't care about how non-Japanese I behaved – and how egoistic I actually was. All these things just refused to arrive at my brain, everything I could do was crying. Just as at Aki's manor before.

As soon as I calmed down halfway, Matatagi pushed me back. "That's enough. Talk to me or let it be, but don't come weeping then!"

I sniffed and wiped my face with the back of my hand, kinda disappointed. If the circumstances would have been different, I would have agreed, but since it was the way it was, it just hurt. I couldn't do something about this unpleasant situation!

But what did I expect? It was Matatagi after all. Actually, I could classify it a miracle that he tolerated that kind of physical contact until I calmed down a bit.

With that thought, I scraped up the last vestiges of decency I found in myself and apologized with a deep bow. "I'm sorry to cause such an inconvenience. I tried to help and now I'm screwing everything up. I... Yeah, maybe I should really go outside and get some fresh air. See you later!" And without looking into Matatagi's eyes another time, I quickly picked the dish towel, threw it on a table and sprinted out of the room.

* * *

I sat on the staircase leading to the upper apartments and watched Shun and Yuuta playing tag. They didn't mind my presence and laughed while running in circles. A gentle breeze blew and ruffled my hair, making me automatically raising a hand and running it through the wing-shaped strands.

I felt better. Still a bit dazed, but better. I reconciled myself to the inevitable – now I was determined to make the best of it. And, seriously: How many times in life is one able to live in one's favourite anime? And how often did I actually wish to be here and play soccer with these people?

A smile crept up my face and I closed my eyes. Breathing deeply, I relaxed every muscle in my body and enjoyed the sunbeams on my face.

_Never ever I'm gonna cry again!_

Tenma's presence was as bright as usual. _There is nothing wrong with crying, at least in my opinion. But I'm glad you're better now!_

_Me, too!_ Chuckling, I opened my eyes again... and sprung back immediately, crashing with back and head into the stairs. I screamed with pain and sat up in a reflex to release myself from the pressure on the hit parts.

"Ow!", I complained and rubbed my head as I calmed down. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't expect you to get all jumpy because of a glass."

"And I didn't expect that glass in my face!" Distracted like that, I touched the wrong spot and clenched my teeth, inhaling with a hissing sound. "Ow!" Looking up to the culprit, I added: "What are you doing here anyway?"

Matatagi just held the glass out to me. "Do me a favour and refrain from dropping it."

A bit confused, I reached out and took the glass, finally realizing it was filled with water. The pain was forgotten. "Thank you!"

The water disappeared faster into my throat than one can say 'drink'. Yeah, that's one of the most useless abilities I mastered to perfection: downing anything in one. When am I ever gonna need that (except for a drinking-competition I never intend to participate)? I'd be happy to abandon it in favour of something useful, maybe ninjutsu or creativity... or soccer. That would be nice!

"Ah, that was SO good! Thanks again!" I turned the empty glass in my hand. "Oh man, now I have to wash once more..."

"Just leave it. It's not worth the effort."

"Alright."

Suddenly, I heard Yuuta screaming. Matatagi span around and I leaned to the side (said guy was in the way) to look what happened. I came to the conclusion that the boy with the cap just tripped and relaxed, but big brother ran over to him nonetheless.

"Oh boy...", I sighed. Zero affection towards anyone, but exaggeration as soon as it concerns his brothers! "He's alright!", I called and received a death glare á la 'Don't you dare interfering with my brotherly estimation!' which made me shaking my head. "Oh, come on!", I muttered huffy, tightened my grip at the glass to prevent it from falling and clutched the handrail. I heaved myself to my feet and walked over to the three Matatagis.

The eldest knelt on the ground, but Yuuta stood already and smiled brightly. "I'm fine!", he announced and I got infected by his happiness.

"See?", I triumphed, but the killer glare failed to appear this time. Without deigning to look at me, Matatagi came to his feet.

"Would you play with us?", Shun asked enthusiastically.

Before I could open my mouth, Matatagi denied already. "We have to finish the dishes", he explained and made his way back to the apartment. I froze at my spot, eyeing him walking away.

Finally, I managed to get my jawbones apart. "Why are _you_ deciding that?!"

"Because it's _my_ home and I won't allow _any_ intruders to do as they please. Especially not the ones who look like captain, but don't behave like him."

I winced, but quickly pulling myself together, I audibly exhaled in surrender and followed him. "Fine!"

* * *

**Okay, some important stuff to say? Of course!  
****I'm sorry for not replying to every review. I often don't know what to say except for 'thank you'. That's important as well, I know, and I planned on doing it at the last chapter, but since I didn't got any... well...**

**That's not really an excuse, so I hope you don't mind me doing it right here and now.  
I'd like to thank Wolf2508, aniky20, Aslana di Angelo, Shiranai Atsune and Honoka-chan for their support, as well as Minako Akira and AquariaOceana123. And any other reader who manages to bear with me of course! ^.^  
You guys are the best!**


	7. Deal with it!

**This is gonna be the last chapter for a while, I suppose. Updates will be reaaaaaaaaaaaaally slow or not even happening during the next few months, so don't expect to much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE or it's characters, you guys know.**

* * *

"Huh, finally done! Uaaaah, don't pour it away!"

Matatagi froze in the middle of upending the water bucket. "Do you need it?"

I nodded with a broad smile. "Hmm-mm! For wiping! I'm sure I've seen a mop somewhere..."

"It's over there." He placed the bucket on the counter again and pointed at one of the cupboards. I walked over to it, opened the door and pulled the mop out.

"You're really going to bring this to the end, don't you?"

"Why not? Eh, I mean, yes. I'm not satisfied until that kitchen is sparkling clean!"

"Well then. Go ahead!"

"Sure! But would you be so kind and put the chairs on the table? They are in the way!"

Matatagi shrugged and we changed places. While I was dipping the mop into the by the time slight soapy water, I heard some bangs which were definitely caused by chair legs clashing on a tabletop. Then, a much duller noise sounded and I span around, startled. I exhaled relieved as I realized that it was just Matatagi who sat down on the table, somewhere between the chairs. I cocked my head and looked at him with questioning eyes. "That doesn't seem to be too comfy. Don't you want to go outside or something?"

"I'm perfectly fine here."

I shrugged and turned back to the mop which miraculously remained on the counter. "If you say so..."

Without further ado I began to clean the floor, running criss-cross through the kitchen in complete silence, except for a "Feet up!" as I reached the table, followed by a "Not in my face, idiot!". After the quarter of an hour, I paused and wiped my forehead. It was more demanding than I thought. Honestly, when was the last time that thing came into use?

"Exhausted already?"

I shot Matatagi a death glare. "If that was meant to provoke me, than do both of us a favour and spare me that. I can pause whenever I want, I have holidays after all! And if you think you're better at this, come down and do it yourself!"

"I just asked whether you're exhausted", the other boy countered coldly and narrowed his eyes. "You're really erratic today, you know?"

I huffed. "Yes, I am and yes, I do. Happy now?"

"Honest answer or polite one?"

"I don't care. And why are you answering questions with questions now?"

"I'm not. I'm gathering the information I need for the correct reply."

"Aha." And with that, the discussion was over. Scowling, I continued wiping, and step by step, I worked the tense off. As I put the mop aside, it felt like my arms would fall off every moment, but I was proud and admired the Matatagis' and my work with a smile. "Look at this! That's a kitchen you can actually call one!"

"A statement I have to agree for once."

"I'm taking this as a complime- Uah!" I was startled by a sudden vibration of my pants, followed by a melody which sounded awfully familiar. A melody which shouldn't be here...

Halfway panicked, I pulled Tenma's cellphone out of my pocket and pressed the answering button. "Moshimoshi."

"Hello Tenma!"

"Hey, Aki-nee! What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Still at Matatagi's place."

"Okay. I don't know how far it is from here, but you might come back soon. I'm starting with making lunch."

"Ah, okay, I'll tell the others! Something else?"

"No, that was it. Take care!"

"I will. See you!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and removed the device from my ear, staring at it with wide eyes. _Why 'Ten made todoke'?_

_Something wrong with my ringtone?_

_Eh... no. No, it's perfectly fine._

_You're lying._

_I just didn't expect it here, okay? But it actually makes sense, thinking of Rika listening to 'Maji de Kansha'..._

_May I ask who Rika is?_

_You don't know? Well, it's not like you're missing something then... Rika is a nuisance, most likely an offended one. She fell head over heels in love with Ichinose, but if I'm not mistaken, he's with Aki now, and I'm glad it happened this way. He's too good for her._

_Wow... for such a topic, your wording is kinda... special. As if you're talking about some kind of TV series._

He said that so casually, but it made me catch my breath nonetheless.

_What is it?_

_Nothing._

_You're lying again._

_It's nothing, it's just nothing! Really, you don't want to know!_

"Matsukaze!" Bad moment. I tried to focus on Tenma.

_I do!_

"Matsukaze!" Couldn't he just shut up? My head began to ache because of that two-level-stimulus and I had to close my eyes.

_No, you-_

"MATSUKAZE!"

"NOT NOW! I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE MY ALARM CLOCK!" Without paying further attention, I pressed my hands on my temples, one holding the cellphone tight. Both voices fell silent and I concentrated on willing the pain away. Breathing heavily, I opened my eyes shortly after, let go of my head and looked up to Matatagi, only to turn away immediately.

"I'm sorry...", I mumbled. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just... overtaxed."

"Overtaxed with thinking? That's the impression you make. Although..."

"Don't you dare saying Tenma could be overtaxed with thinking!"

_Jeanne!_

Oops! That was the fangirl! You know? The stupid kind. Not the intelligent, the stupid.

No wonder Matatagi reacted to that statement. "Are we defending in third person now or what?"

"Argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I underlined every stupid with a hit against my head. Then, I made a decision. "Okay, I'll tell you. But only with the condition that you hear me out and not declare me crazy!"

Matatagi smirked. He looked satisfied. "Alright."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yes. Go ahead!"

"Okay..." Kinda weird he stayed so calm at the announcement he might declare me crazy, but I shrugged the thought of. Then I took a deep breath, put the cellphone back into my pocket and sat down on the floor. "Well, where should I start?" I stared absentmindedly at the door frame. Matatagi leaned there and for a second, I wondered when he jumped from the table. Most likely while I was on the phone.

"Okay, I'll come directly to the point: I'm not Tenma. No need to kill me though, I'm not here to cause trouble." Matatagi raised an eyebrow and I added: "At least not on purpose... Anyway, I'm not here for any specific reason, I haven't even planned on that. I'm from another country and... practically from another reality. I kinda slipped in here, suddenly speaking Japanese and stuff I can't explain. Besides, what you're seeing here is really Tenma's body. I'm controlling it, but he's still there and I can talk to him in my thoughts. That's why I'm constantly absent, you see?"

I paused to let him take all the information in. It was silent for a while, but after one or two minutes, Matatagi asked: "And who are _you_ then?"

"Me? Oh, eh... yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Carter Jeanne..."

"Which direction?", he interrupted.

"Hah?"

"First name, last name or..."

"Last name, first name."

"So you're a girl then."

I nodded.

"And I guess you can't play soccer."

I nodded again. "I'm not really good at sports. My strong point is actually dodging and... drinking fast, but that's not really useful for soccer. At least if I don't want to look like Tetsukado in the end... Thing is that I was hit with a soccer ball right in my face, and that two times. One time in elementary, one time in middle school. Second time I fainted, and although I came out of both incidents uninjured, I became afraid. Afraid of balls."

_That's so sad. How can someone be afraid of soccer?_

_I just explained. I got knocked out by a soccer ball._

_But I did as well and I'm still loving soccer!_

_That's because humans are willing to take so much for the things they love. _Looking up to Matatagi (oh great, now I really managed to get in a position he overtowers me), I added: _Or people. Listen, Tenma! I'm not as strong as you are. I'm not willing to get myself beaten up in place of a friend. Or even in place of a foe._

"You're not afraid of balls."

I nearly lost balance and fell over, but I quickly reached out my hands to find support on the ground. "Eh, what? Could you repeat that please, alarm clock-kun?"

Matatagi skillfully ignored the address. "You're not afraid of balls. Else, you couldn't have charged on Tsurugi like this."

"Who said I still am?" I stood up and dusted off my pants. "I kinda overcame the fear about a year ago when... eh... I started to watch a soccer anime, which was really fascinating and... it made me trying it again. I think my passing skills are just satisfying, but everything else..." I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture. "Forget it! I can't even _lift_ the ball!"

"That explains a lot."

"You don't think I have a screw loose somewhere?"

"I think I would if it wouldn't make so much sense. Another reality, huh? What is it like?"

I thought about that question for a while. It didn't seem to fit Matatagi well to ask something like this, but everyone would be curious when someone states to come from another world, right? Even him. "It's practically the same, except for the fact that there is no way to play soccer with fire and wind and Soul and whatnot. You see, the normal soccer which every beginner plays. Oh yes, and Japanese people are way more polite, smiling all the time and even thanking when they did something for you. It seems they invented the imperative only for TV! Someone like you, who always carries a scowl around, would definitely attract attention!"

"I do so around here as well. Sounds just as irritating as this world."

"Oh well, daily life is always tiresome, especially without money and a family to take care of, but hey, you saved the world! I think you can call that exciting."

"Maybe..." Matatagi didn't sound really happy, quite the contrary: bothered and exhausted. I kinda felt like comforting him – something I usually do by a hug...

"You know, something you people and the Japanese from my world have in common, is that you're trying to avoid physical contact. I don't know why and before you flex your mind for an explanation: I don't want to know. But, excuse my wording, I think it's pretty stupid. Hugs are healthy, they reduce stress for example. At least when you're open to it, else they only cause uneasy feelings, which is kinda sad though. I think you need some good hugs!"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking like this."

"That's what I anticipated..." I rolled my eyes. "Fine then! Let's go! Aki-san is waiting for us with lunch!" I turned around and was about to walk off, but Matatagi stopped me.

"Not so fast. What about finishing here?"

So I turned back. "Ah, sorry! I forgot!"

I picked the mop and squeezed past Matatagi into the kitchen to put it back into the cupboard. The boy followed.

"So much for not satisfied."

"Hey, you're upsetting me, okay? It's only natural I want to escape from here."

"You're really mind-speaking, aren't you?"

"... Deal with it!"

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Let's see what I'm gonna do now. I hope I can update, but I don't think so. I'm studying in JAPAN after all~**


	8. Younger siblings!

**Tada! Believe it or not, but I'm existing!**

**Disclaimer: Neither belongs IE to me nor I earn money with it.**

* * *

"So, what was the big deal about telling me this?"

"Tell you what?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh please, nii-chan!"

I grinned an amused grin while watching Matatagi trying to avoid Shun. The three brothers walked a few metres behind me, so I had turned around and went backwards. "The big deal? Up to now: nothing. That's why I told you. But there are some things I don't want to do to you. Or... ah, you know? Winged horse!"

"_Do to_ us? Shouldn't it be _tell _us?"

"No, you heard me and it's perfectly fine. I don't want to _do _that to you. It will turn your world view upside down, and I can guarantee you, not in a positive way. And it is not essential either, so it's quite unnecessary to tell you. And I won't, whatever you do."

I turned forward again and ended the discussion by that. Humming to myself, I did some joyful leaps. It was such a relief I told Matatagi my real identity!

"Keep this up."

Taken aback, I landed on both my feet and a dull pain flashed through my ankles. As it disappeared, I span around. "What do you mean?"

"This! The happiness and all that stuff. It fits... the winged horse. Way better than crying all the time."

"Oh, come on! It was just one fit! Not _all the time_!"

Matatagi rolled his eyes while Shun and Yuuta were looking from me to their brother and back, curiosity written on their faces.

"What do you mean with winged horse?", Shun asked.

"Pretty much a winged horse", I replied, but the kids weren't satisfied. Not that I expected them to be though...

"Nii-chan, what does he mean with winged horse?"

"Still a winged horse."

Shun pouted, while Yuuta was deep in thoughts. "Other words for winged horse are Pegasus or Tenma, but there is no Pegasus and Tenma-san is here..." He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

* * *

"Tada ima!", I shouted as soon as Aki came into sight. She was outside sweeping the pathway, a fact which made me step up and look at her with slight confusion. "I thought you were..."

"Cooking?", she smiled. "I'm done, I was just waiting for you. Come in before the rice gets cold!"

"Yay!", Shun and Yuuta cheered and ran to the door. I followed them and just passed Aki, as...

"Thank you very much for the invitation. I hope it doesn't cause to much trouble."

"Eh?!" I swivelled around, eyes widened to the size of plates, and persistently refused to believe them. _No, that's not true! No, no, no, it's just not true!_

Matatagi's hair had completely turned into the greyish brown it was before Sazanaara, and he bowed to Aki.

_It is true, it certainly is. But why?_

_Don't ask me, winged horse, I don... have an idea!_

_So you're having one or not?  
_Without answering, I grabbed Matatagi's wrist and pulled him over to the house, skillfully ignoring the fact that he hadn't straightened himself yet. "Come on, it's alright! Besides, do you want to eat cold lunch? I don't!" A bit lower, I added: "I'm doing it at home often enough."

"Would you please let go of me?!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaai!" I released my grip and Matatagi was finally able to stand up straight.

"Thank you very much!"

"You're always welcome!", I chirped, hundred-percent aware he didn't mean it serious, and pulled the key out of my pocket to let everyone in. After opening the door, I turned around. "What about you, Aki-nee?"

"Just go ahead, I'll come in one or two minutes."

"Well then! Okay guys, the kitchen is this way!"

"That's smellable", Matatagi gave back, while Shun and Yuuta were long gone.

"Hey, don't forget to wash your hands!", I shouted after them and sighed. "Younger siblings..."

"Are you the eldest as well?"

"Yes, I am. I have a sister and a brother who are like... 12 and 10 years old. That's not too young actually, but sometimes they behave like 3-years-old. I'm fifteen and yeah... kind of the household master, just like you. Because my parents are working all day long, but at least we're not short on money this way, although my mum is at home right now because she had some kind of operation one or two weeks ago." I laughed sheepishly. "Everyone thinks I'm seventeen or so. Because I'm already pretty mature, I suppose... Anyway, why did you change back? I mean... why did you restart acting?"

"Why? Uh, good question..." He turned forward and shortly after, I did so, too.

"Arrogance is the confidence of the weak", I stated low, but firmly.

"What?"

"Arrogance is the confidence of the weak", I repeated, louder this time. "People who feel low have to get the people around them even lower, so they can feel good again. You're weak, that's why you're arrogant. And that's why you changed back. Because you're not confident of yourself."

"That...", Matatagi started, but I cut him off.

"I knew you would be upset. Because it's true!"

"It isn't! I just try to fit into this world!"

"See? You're afraid of being different. That's not necessary. Everyone is unique, and that's good!"

"I learnt something else."

"Because Japanese are crazy!"

"Americans are crazy."

"Yes, they are."

"Europeans are crazy."

"Yes, they are."

"Australians are crazy."

"Yes, they are."

"Could you please deny somewhen?!"

"No, I can't. – Oh, now I did! Anyway! People _are_ crazy. You're crazy, Tenma's crazy, I'm crazy, everyone's crazy! That's what makes the world go round! Image people would stop being crazy suddenly. Everyone would be the same and everything would be on standstill because nothing new would be tried. That would be so _boring_!"

"I have the feeling this discussion won't go anywhere."

"Well... Let's stop it then. I mean, we reached the kitchen anyway and we want to eat, right?" I peeked into said room. "By the way, where are your brothers?"

"They are not here?"

"Obviously." I stepped back to make way for Matatagi, who also looked into the kitchen.

"Shun! Yuuta!", he called out, but there was no answer. He backed away from the door frame and almost ran me over, but I dodged him.

"Watch your step!"

"Not now!", he growled and it dawned on me that we were at his _brothers _again. He was worried and didn't care about me. I was just bugging him.

I went in front of the forward and glanced at him. "Fine! Let's search for them, okay?"

He nodded, determination in his narrowed eyes. In a silent agreement we splat up, I went upstairs while Matatagi stayed at the floor he was.

_Younger siblings, I just can repeat it!_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that my brother also tends to take the lead and go ahead._

_Is that a problem?_

_It certainly is. Because in 99 of 100 cases, he doesn't know where we want to go._

_Oh!_

_Yup. That can be really annoying. _I took the last step and glanced around the hallway."Shun! Yuuta!"

No answer. I ran criss-cross through the first floor, but I couldn't find them. When I went back to the stairway to go to the second floor, I heard Matatagi's voice from downstairs.

"I found them! Come down, we're waiting!"

"Okay, I'm there in an instant!" I jumped down the stairs and gave the forward a broad grin. "Alright, let's go! I'm hungry!"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm kinda scraping up freetime? The chapter isn't too long, but I'm afraid my Internet connection will bid it's farewell again like it did the past few days, so I wanted to upload it now I have the chance to do so.**

**I hope I hadn't offended anyone with the 'everyone's crazy' stuff. A message to all who are offended now: You're taking this story way too serious! XP**

**See you next time!**


End file.
